


Music

by madam_mess



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Trust Issues, Worry, phantom pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Last night, Lucio fell asleep with Jamison by his side only to wake up the next morning for his lover to be nowhere in sight.





	Music

Lucio knew something was off when he woke up alone that morning. Jamie had spent the night last night but when the young musician awoke, the ex-felon was nowhere to be seen. He tried to think nothing of it. Perhaps the blond was sent out on an impromptu mission by Winston and forgotten to say goodbye or maybe he did not want to wake Lucio up and left to go work on some new contraption in his workshop. 

He only really realized something was wrong when during lunch that day, Jamison not only did not show up but Roadhog, who Junkrat was normally glued to, came into the mess hall only to take two plates of food and leave immediately.

This started Lucio’s search for his significant other, beginning with the pyromaniac’s bedroom, the training room, the workshop, before finally turning to his last resort. 

He knocks on Mako’s door, hands actually sweating at the idea of confronting the giant man. Even since Lucio and Jamison began dating, Roadhog has still never said a word to the DJ and just has a habit of staring silently rather than interacting with the other man.

This time is no different from any other. Mako opens the door, staring down at the comparatively tiny man through his pig shaped gas mask. 

“Hey,” Lucio starts, frowning almost immediately as he hears a familiar shrill voice from inside the room cursing.

“Mate, I'm not here! Tell ‘im I'm not here!”

Lucio wrinkles his nose at the words and trains his eyes up at Roadhog’s mask, at a stalemate. 

Suddenly, the giant man lets out a grunt and steps from the doorway, nodding for Lucio to go in. He has had enough of the annoying blonde for today. He heads down the hall without a second glance at the young man.

Lucio takes in a deep breath before stepping into the room, eyes having to take a moment to adjust to the darkness. The first thing he sees is a mound of shaking sheets on top of Roadhogs bed, where he can make out Jamie’s voice cursing and grumbling to himself. His eyes then trail to the foot of the bed where both of his boyfriend’s prosthetics sit unattached. 

“Jamie?” he calls out, a frown on his face as he sits on the edge of the bed and reaches out to rest his hand on the lump beneath the blankets. “Jamison. Where have you been? I was worried… I  _ am  _ worried.”

Jamie lets out a high-pitched whine that quickly turns to a growl as he sits up. “Why’re you here, froggy?!” he says, shoving the blankets down and shaking the stump of his right arm at his boyfriend. “Why can't you just mind your own business. Huh?!” he asks, voice cracking a breaking, “Is this what you wanted to see?!”

Lucio cringes at his boyfriend's harsh words, sitting back a bit before standing altogether. In a month of dating, he has never seen Junkrat without his handmade prosthetic and though he has seen the other man angry before, that rage has never been directed at him. 

“You disappeared without saying anything!” Lucio responds quickly, never having been one to back out of a fight, it was one of the reasons Jamison liked him so much. “I woke up and you were just gone!”

“Cuz I don’t want to to see you anymore!” 

His shriek echoes off the walls and hits Lucio hard in the chest, but as soon as anger and betrayal came, they were gone and replaced with worry as the blonde continues. 

“No- No, no, no no. No, Lu, I don’t mean that I don’t” he starts, moving forward quickly and grabbing his boyfriend by the shirt, clinging to him as if he were going to try and run away. “Just- It just hurts so much.”

Lucio’s eyes widen at the way Jamie’s voice comes out weak, frail and scared. He can do nothing but hurry forward and wrap his arms around Jamie’s naked shoulders.

“It hurts. Everything hurts so bad and I can’t stop thinkin’ about it and my head won’t shut up and everything’s so loud and it  _ hurts! _ ” 

He had never seen the Australian man like this before and all at once he realizes why Jamison ran from him. He still does not trust Lucio enough, not the way he trusts Mako. He did not want the former pop star to see him weak and in pain. He did not feel like he could lean on him for support.

“Hey,” Lucio whispers out quietly, pulling Jamison into his arms and carding fingers through his patchy hair. “I’m here, okay? I’m here for you. It’s going to be okay.” He knew there was not much he could do, but still, he wanted to help take Jamie’s mind away from the pain. “Lay down, Jamie. Please?” 

The blonde’s slender fingers squeeze onto Lucio’s hand, while what is left of his right arm comes up to wipe at his teary eyes. Finally, he takes a few deep breaths and crawls in a circle, reminding Lucio a bit of a dog lying down for a nap. He eventually gets comfortable and rests his head on his boyfriend’s lap. 

He squeezes his eyes shut tight, curled up in a ball as he feels tender fingers carding through his hair and rubbing at his scalp. He tries to focus not on the pain shooting through his body but on the light, loving touches from his boyfriend. Everything else fades from his mind as Lucio begins to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> Musicy??? not really? Sorry.


End file.
